Ángel HxS
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Contiene MPREG. Hyoga tiene abandonado a Shun, cuando decide regresar Shun se va, sin decirle que está...


**ANGEL**

_I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_

-Shun...perdoname...  
-No Hyoga, lo nuestro se acabó!

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente del cisne que estaba solo en su habitación, llorando por la única persona que ha amado en su vida...Shun...Su Shun su bello angel, su todo, la única razón por la cual despues de tantas batallas habia decidido mantenerse en pie y no irse al Hades...  
Allí en su habitación solo se respiraba el perfume de aquellos cabellos verdes, por todas parte estaba él, como si tatuado estuviera en aquellas paredes. Volteó hacia su mesita de noche y allí estaba él, sonriendo abrazado del cisne...Aquella foto si que le traia recuerdos y muy buenos; La tomó entre sus manos y la observo extasiado de contemplar la belleza de Shun, de aquel ángel que lo abandono, no, corrección, aquel ángel al cual no supo apreciar...La noche iba a ser un gran tormento.

_I want your love let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride_

-Soy un imbécil Shun, un soberano idiota...- Se lamentaba en el borde de la ventana, viendo hacia la oscura noche...Se sentía muy culpable de la lejanía de Shun...Por su trabajo, por los negocios, por charlas con sus compañeros, por los largos viajes que hacia mientras él se encontraba solo, aquí mismo...en este lugar. No sabia el daño que le habia causado, él lo amaba y le seguia amando pero la situación no siempre es favorable...Tan solo con recordarlo...Se sentia nefasto...

FlashBack.

-Shun, mañana tomaré el primer vuelo a Grecia y regreso dentro de un mes. Espero y no me extrañes.  
-No te extrañare, Hyoga...  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que hoy mismo me largo.  
-¿No estaras hablando en serio, Shun?  
-Hablo muy en serio. Estoy harto de que me dejes por semanas aqui, solo como un perro...  
-Lo hago por nuestro bienestar ...  
-¿Por nuestro? O será más bien por el tuyo, sabes que me puedo mantener solo y lo hago.  
-Shun, entiendeme...es mi trabajo y no lo puedo botar asi, sin más...  
-Lo sé, pero estoy aburrido de lo mismo...Trabajo, viajes, compromisos, fiestas, gala...Y hasta lo último...Shun...-Con un dejo de amargura en su voz-  
-Shun...perdoname...  
-No Hyoga, lo nuestro se acabó!  
-¿Se acabó?  
-Si...y Adiós...

Shun salió a toda prisa de allí, sin tomar sus cosas...Hyoga ni siquiera trató de detenerlo, ya que su orgullo se impuso antes de ir a rogarle a Shun...Despues de 10 minutos que fueron eternos para Hyoga, reaccionó y se desbordo en llanto en uno de los sillones del apartamento...El tenía la culpa de todo, por dejar abandonado...por ya no hacerle el mismo caso de antes...

Fin del FlashBack.

Hyoga recordó todo y las escenas lo atormentaban...Dijo para si mismo en un susurro...

-No lo hagas difícil, yo guardaré mi orgullo...Por que te amo...

_Enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light  
Bayay by_

-Donde estarás Shun...donde...-Decia Hyoga que iba en su Lexus a toda velocidad a los posibles sitios donde su Shun pudiese estar; Lo buscó con Seiya y no; Lo buscó donde antes trabaja y tampoco...Con Shiryu, Saori, Jabú, Nachi etc...Y no...El último lugar donde le quedaba por buscar era la casa de Ikki. pero Oh! Como lo detestaba! El al principio de su relación con Shun, se interpuso a todo momento, y les hizo la vida dificil...Hasta que el cisne se enteró que Ikki lo hacia por celos, pero no eran los celos por arrebatarle a su hermano, no...Eran celos por que le gustaba Hyoga...

La cara de Hyoga al recordar esto fue divertida, pero aún tenia que ir a buscar a Shun allí...aunque eso significase la guerra una ves más...Se estaciono frente a un edificio y bajó con bastante rapidez, con la misma con la que llegó a los elevadores y subió al Penthouse de Ikki...

-¿Quién es?  
-Soy yo Ikki...Hyoga...  
-Shun no esta aquí...  
-Si no esta aqui...¿Como sabes que vengo por él?  
-Se acaba de ir...  
-Ikki, abre o tiro la puerta!  
-Mira pato, Shun no esta¿No entiendes?  
-¿Donde esta?  
-En el aeropuerto.  
-¿Que?  
-Si, se va a ir en un vuelo a España, con Shura.  
-Maldición...Ikki...¿No me mientes?  
-No...todo sea por la felicidad de mi hermano.  
-Gracias y Adiós...Lo suficiente es suficiente

_You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright_

-Disculpe...el vuelo a España a que horas sale?  
-Sale en 20 minutos, joven.  
-Gracias...y aún no anuncian?  
-No, anunciaran en 5 min.  
-Gracias nuevamente...

Hyoga buscó en las salas de espera y no encontró a Shun...empezaba a dudar lo que le habia dicho Ikki, pero era demasiado obvio que a esa hora saliera un avión a España, como le habia dicho Ikki... Fue en una escalera electrica donde vió aquella cabellera verde ondearse con el aire acondicionado...Sonrió y corrió hasta la escalera y subio de dos dos (y eso que era electrica) para alcanzar a Shun, hasta que lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló fuera de la multitud...

-¿Que haces aqui?  
-Vine por ti...No podia dejar que te fuera sin que me confirmaras algo.  
-¿Quien te dijo que yo estaba aqui?  
-Eso no importa y contestame esto...Shun...  
-¿Que?

Le acerco un papel en un sobre a Shun y este lo vió y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza...

-¿Lo has leido Hyoga?  
-Si...Dime si es verdad.  
-Si...Es un milagro divino, según me dijo Athena...  
-Por que te ibas y sin decirmelo.  
-No te iba a importar...Por que si yo no te importo...el menos...  
-Me importas mucho...Por eso vine por ustedes...-Dijo sonriendo...-Tu eres mi ángel y él..tambien lo será...

_Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love a dog without a bone  
What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone  
Ba yay by_

-No regresaré...No hoy...dame tiempo para asimilar mi estado ¿si?  
-Te doy todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando regreses a mi...  
-Te prometo que lo haré...Lo haremos...  
-Entonces si...¿Shun?  
-Si...  
-Hoy no irás conmigo...verdad?  
-No...Hyoga...aparte de que ya estoy aburrido de que me abandones y no me quiero sentir solo, no más...  
-Te prometo que ya no será asi...por que ahora hay algo por lo cual debemos estar juntos...Sin tu amor no soy mas que un mendigo, Sin tu amor soy un perro sin un hueso...  
-No estas sin mi amor, Hyoga...Por que yo te amo...  
-No se que voy a hacer con tanto amor...  
-Ya lo puedes ir dividiendo...

Shun se alejó de su amado con una sonrisa y Hyoga se quedo allí paralizado, sin saber que hacer...Bajo la mirada y con paso lento se dirigio a su automovil y con la velocidad baja despues de 30 minutos eternos llegó a su casa...Vacia...no estaba él...pero sabia que regresaria...Era Shun y sus promesas siempre las cumple...Se cambió de ropa despues de un baño y se acostó en su cama...Olió la almohada de Shun y suspiro y se hundio en ese embriagante olor...

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy durmiendo solo en esta cama...

_You're my angel come and save me tonight  
You're my angel come and make it alright  
Come and save me tonight_

Despues de semanas sin saber nada de él, comenzaba a desesperarse bastante...Hasta que recibió una llamada que le cambio la cara, y el alma...

-Si, diga...  
-Hyoga!  
-Shun!  
-Como estas?  
-Sin ti...mal...  
-Lo siento mucho...  
-Y ustedes como estan?  
-Estamos muy bien Hyoga...el viaje nos asentó ...  
-Que bueno que se encuentren bien...  
-Hyoga?  
-Dime.  
-Podrias pasar por nosotros al aeropuerto?  
-Ya estan aqui? Claro!  
-Te espero.  
-Esta bien...voy como rayo!

Hyoga estaba que no le cabia la felicidad...Dando unos brincos increibles en su departamento, salió corriendo y se fue al estacionamiento su subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad...Llego en cuestion de minutos al aeropuerto y se sorprendió de ver a Shun alli´...con unos kilitos de más...

-Shun! -Bajó corriendo de su auto solo para abrazar a ese angel.  
-Con cuidado Hyoga!  
-Lo siento...Pero mira nada más! Has engordado!  
-No engordé Hyoga...Estoy embarazado ¿recuerdas?- Muy sonrojado.  
-Claro! Luces bellisimo asi! Y sabes...ya aprendí la leccion...  
-Cual leccion Hyoga?  
-Que ya no debo abandonarte tanto tiempo...por que me hiciste ver que solo puedes y mucho...y que si te dejo por un lapso muy grande de tiempo me puedo perder de muchas sorpresas...como la que me enteré por ese papel...Me iba a perder a nuestro hijo...Nuestro...  
-Que bueno que entiendas por que me fui, Hyoga...pero ¿sabes? Te extrañe mucho...  
-Yo los extrañe...¿Y cuantos meses van?  
-Van dos meses...  
-En 7 meses nacerá nuestro hijo...  
-Si...¿Emocionado?  
-Bastante...Que bueno que mis dos angeles vinieron a salvarme esta noche...para no quedarme solo nunca más...  
-Hyoga...No sabes cúan feliz me haces...pensé que...bueno...no aceptarias al bebé que espero...  
-Por que no aceptarlo? Es mi sangre y tu sangre...Y tengo que prometerte algo.  
-Dime  
-No te vuelvo a abandonar, por que esta vez seguro que ya no vendrán ambos a salvarme...  
-Te amo.  
-Yo cada día te amo más...Shun...

Y así en el reencuentro de ambos y Hyoga embelasado por la belleza de Shun embarazado...se supone que tienen que ser felices...para siempre...

_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry_

-Tu eres la razón por la que vivo...Tu eres la razón por la que muero...Tu eres la razón que doy cuando me estropeo y lloro...Tu...  
-Hyoga, ya dejalo...  
-No! Es mi hijo y me enamoré de él...verdad bebé?  
-Que lindo te ves asi...de papá...  
-Y tú? ...Tu igual te ves lindo de todas las formas...  
-Y como se va a llamar Hyoga?  
-Por tener tu inocencia y alma pura, Shun...se llamara Angel...Como tu mi dulce Shun...un bellismo angel...

Aquel niño de ojos verdes esmeralda como los de Shun y cabellos rubios como los de Hyoga, fue un regalo de los dioses, ya que despues de tanto discutirlo, pensaron que para unirlos más deberia haber un lazo más fuerte aparte del amor de ambos...y los dioses decidieron que un niño estaria bien...para recordarles por siempre que ese niño es fructo del amor que ambos se tenian y que la lejanía y el olvido no iban a ser un obstaculo para separarlos...Si...A Hyoga y Shun...

FIN

* * *

**_Sí, fue un MPREG y? XD_**


End file.
